


Entr'acte

by altairattorney



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Introspection, S03ep04, Twin Peaks Season/Series 03 Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: Albert doesn’t believe in fairy tales.





	Entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

> Short venting drabble because I am dead and soulless

Heartbeat - and the feeling of time come to a halt. His chest frozen, once in years of frantic race at each mention of his name. What can he do but sit, after all; put an end to his dreamwalking, his wait, just to get here?

And though the dream is proclaimed over, he cannot leave. It is just like in nightmares; there’s but the two of them, lost to the world, bound by a straight line. His eyes are empty, his voice cold. He has a heart of metal.

He speaks, electric sound. Albert won’t move. Too many echoes of nights without rest – when he would run in velvet-clad corridors, choked by sweat, ever just one step behind his shadow. His eyes cold marbles, devoid of sense, devoid of love.

Albert doesn’t believe in fairy tales.

It cannot be real if he barely grins, and the air twists and turns like the locks of his hair. Not once he looks at him, nor calls for help. Albert thinks of trust and secrets, of the warm breath of coffee, and he feels his soul wither in his grasp.

_Old friend._

Maneuvered and distant is his voice – so is how Albert walks out of there, detached from his free will. It is bad, it is wrong, and it is in a way that breaks what little life he had left.

_Old friend._

_Old friend, dear friend…_

_…that creature isn’t you._


End file.
